How Much
by IAmMyOwnBiggestMystery
Summary: Dick has an absolutely terrible day at work. / Drabble. Birdflash.


First Birdflash fic EVA! You guys ready?

I don't own YJ.

* * *

It wasn't a very good day for Dick Grayson.

He had been late to work, even with help from Wally. The coffee was burnt at work, and he'd been late, so he couldn't get any from home. The board meeting was run by his least favorite person ever (ugh, stupid boss). This one female detective kept flirting with him even though she knew he was gay.

Yeah. Today wasn't a very good day so far.

He was on his lunch break when the inevitable happened: someone needed him.

"Yo, Grayson! We gotta homicide, north side of town," said Lance Howe, his partner.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Dick said. He got up wearily, downed the rest of his coffee, and followed Howe to the elevator and outside.

* * *

When they arrived at the crime scene, they were greeted by the familiar figure of their MD.

"Hey Elle, how's it going?" Dick asked her.

"Fine, love, just fine. Come with me, I'll show the vic." She walked briskly off, leading them towards a bloody crime scene.

The victim was a red-headed male. (Dick always did a double take at those. Sure, Wally was careful, but he was still _Wally_. And Dick had been raised by Batman.)

"We got a cause of death?" he asked.

"Two gunshots to the head, and blunt force trauma to…" and Dick was ashamed to say he zoned out. The fiery orange hair of the victim was just like Wally's…

_Hmph._ He thought to himself.

He walked back to the car with Lowe. "So, what was the vic's name again?" he asked Lowe.

Lowe checked what he'd written down. "Jack Hills."

Dick nodded, secretly thinking about what he would say to Wally later.

Lowe stalked off to the car faster, leaving Dick behind. "Stupid lovesick partner," Lowe said to himself, rolling his eyes.

They got a phone number out of the man's pocket. They called it when they were back at the precinct and left a message.

Five seconds later, they called back. Dick grimaced and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this the police?"

"Yes, this is the police. We called you because we found a man named Jack Willis in an alley murdered and your number was in his pocket."

"Ohmigod. Where…where do I need to go to confirm it's him?"

"The morgue on 54th and Penn."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

As it turned out, this man was the victim's boyfriend.

_Push it aside, Grayson, get it together. _Dick told himself firmly.

The body was confirmed to be Jack Hills. Unfortunately, the moment they took his widowed boyfriend into the bullpen for standard questioning, he cracked and admitted that he thought Jack had been cheating on him. So he followed and killed him.

A murder, all in the name of love.

* * *

On the drive home, Dick thought about his day.

The parallels he couldn't ignore still stood out in his mind. The murderous boyfriend even had ebony hair and blue eyes.

Stupid parallels. Stupid murderers. Stupid Wally.

Dick got home and walked into the kitchen. Wally looked up from the cooking dinner, smiling, his voice full of warmth and love. "Welcome home!"

Dick couldn't help it. He broke down in sobs and fell to the floor, shaking.

Wally supersped over. "Heyyyy, heyyyy, shhhh, it's okay. I'm here, you're okay, I'm here, and you're okay…" Wally held him in his lap (Dick was still small enough), gently rocking him.

"Homicide-red head-like you-boyfriend-did it-" was all he managed to choke out into Wally's arms. Wally just held onto Dick and rubbed his circles on his back.

Dick looked up and took a shaky breath. "I j-just want you to k-know I l-love you and-if you want to l-leave me I'll-"

The words sunk into him immediately and he began pressing kisses all over Dick. On his nose. On his ears. On his forehead. On his neck. On his arms. On his lips. "I'll stay forever. You'll never be able to get rid of me, I promise."

"Don't want to get rid of you…" Dick mumbled grumpily.

"Great. Guess how much I love you?"

Dick shrugged, but smiled on the inside.

"Too much. So here." Wally lifted his little bird up onto his feet and slung his arm around Dick's waist. "Follow me to bed. I'll tuck you in, and feed you this soup I've slaved over. Then you will fall asleep. And I will wake you up and repeat this process again when you have nightmares. Sound good?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Good. Now c'mon, Boy Wonderful, before you collapse again."

Dick was sure he'd never loved anyone like he loved Wally.

* * *

Was that enough fluff to even out the angst? I hope so. Special thanks to SageStormAshes for helping me write this!

Please review? :)


End file.
